Teenaged Rizzles
by YouLookGorgeousMyFriend
Summary: AU I guess of our Rizzles as teenagers. No F/F currently.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I haven't published anything before so please bare with me and please give me some feedback **

**Oh and I'm not really sure about the American schooling system, as I am merely a 14 year old Australian girl, I did research but I am still unclear x **

**Disclaimer: If i owned them, they'd be in bed, not jumping over bridges to save random people.**

Jane Rizzoli walked down the hall of her school, the same school she had been at since grade school, the first day of school is always the worst, especially when Jane had lost her timetable already, it wasn't even second period yet!

Jane was attempting to use her very terrible memory to remember what she had next class when she bumped into someone causing both of hem to drop their books on the ground.

'Oh for the love of-'

'Oh I-I-I'm so sorry' said a meek shaky voice Jane didn't recognise.

'Oh no it's totally okay, it was my fault, I was trying to remember what class I had next, cause stupid me lost my timetable already' Jane ramble as she looked up and saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life, even though she was blushing the colour of a beet.

The stranger and Jane quickly scrambled to pick up their respective books when Jane suddenly stopped. She reached out her hand, 'I'm Jane, uhh I'm in ninth grade, you are?' The girl looked almost surprised Jane was talking to her.

'Oh umm I'm Isles, Maura. I mean Maura Isles, I'm new here, my parents just moved back to Boston from Europe.I'm in ninth grade t-' she cut herself off when she saw Jane staring at her.

'What?'

'What, what?'

'You're staring at me'

'Yeah well you're worth staring at.'

Maura blushed even deeper than Jane thought possible and was smiling wider and more beautiful than anyone on Gods green Earth.

'Uh we REALLY need to get to class what do you have now?'

'Biology with Miss Swift'

'OOH now you say that its coming back to me, I'm pretty sure I have that now too!'

'Okay class, I know it's the first day, but I'm going to give you your assignment for this term.' Miss Swift said once everyone was sat down. The whole class sighed, apart from Maura who let out a girlish squeak of delight.

'Sooo I take it you like Biology?' Murmured Jane into Maura's ear.

'Uh yeah, I REALLY like Biology, I want to be a doctor of some sort when I levee school' Maura mumbled back.

'Okay so you'll all be assigned a partner, and, no, you will have no say in who you are paired up with, I would like you all to get to know at least one new person a year so no complaints. Now I will assign you your partners for a yet undetermined time, Okay so Tibbit & Sanner, Jones & Gilberti, Rizzoli & Isles.'

Jane and Maura shared a look and continued to listen to Miss Swift.

'Okay so your assignment will be due on the 4th of December, and will be on the different genus, and blood types of the human body. I expect you all move in to your pairs and commence work immediately.'

Right away Jane and Maura started work on their assignment.

When The day was finally over, Jane met Maura at her locker and they walked to Jane's house together, Jane was busy showing Maura the blue-collar Italian neighbourhood of Boston when they arrived at Jane's family home.

'Would you uh like to come in? I'm sure my Ma won't mind.'

'Oh uh, yeah sure. I uh haven't really been to a friends hou- never mind that, let's go in.'

Jane pushed her way through the door holding it open for Maura as she yelled 'Ma, Pop, I have a friend over so were just gonna go to my room'

As Jane led Maura upstairs to her room, she saw Maura had stopped and was looking at the family photos that had been lining the walls for as long as she could remember with a look of awe on her face.

'Oh they're just some photos my Ma insists on having there, she says it gives the house a 'homey' atmosphere, they're kinda lame, i guess' Jane said rubbing her hands together.

'No. I-I like them, your mother is right, my mother would never allow something so unorganised on the walls, but I think tats stupid to be honest.'

'Oh well, thanks I think, and if my Ma is completely insane and for some unthinkable reason doesn't like you, which she can't, because she can't hate someone I like, I might just tell her you said that.' Jane teased.

When they got into Janes room, she looked around and suddenly felt a bit awkward at all go the Ed Sheeran and Red Sox posters hanging around her room and the Celtics duvet cover she had on her unmade bed and quickly set about throwing all the clothes from her floor into her closet and started apologising profusely to Maura.

'Uhh I have seasons 1-6 of Castle if you wanted to watch it, just uh yeah its over there...' She pointed to a very full bookshelf whilst Maura moved in that direction.

'Here?'

'Uh yeah, just behind the James Patterson books on the top shelf, Yeah just there.'

'Okay cool I really like season 5 you know after they get together, my favourite episode is 'Secret Santa' or maybe even 'The Final Frontier' when Beckett geeks out and isn't ashamed about it really ames me so proud of how far she's come' Maura gushed as she put the disk into the player.

When they were about half way through the second episode, Angela barged into Jane'e room and found Jane asleep on her bed and a stranger sitting there completely engrossed in the TV show that was playing on the screen. Angela slow approached her daughters bed to wake her. She gently shook Jane's shoulder, when she finally woke, Angela informed her that it was past 6 and their dinner was ready. At this Maura jumped up and started franticly rushing around Janes bedroom saying she was late to get home and her mother would be so so mad at her.

'Maura, Maura, MAURA!' calm down, I'm sure you can call your Ma and explain to her what happened, I can even walk you home if you'd like.'

'Oh no Jane, I'l, call my mother, but there really is no need for you to walk me home, ill just catch a cab or just walk alone, because my house is only about 1 mile away. I'll just get going. I'll uh see you at school tomorrow?'

'Uh yeah sure. I'll see you then, bye.

'Goodbye Jane' and with that Maura Isles walked out and left a very stunned Jane Rizzoli in her wake.

**AN: just thought I'd leave it there, uh sorry if theyre bit OOC but i dont know, Review? **

**CONSTRUCTIVE criticism wanted please 3 Bri x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for all of the reviews, they made my day, to be honest with you, especially this being my first work I have ever published. **

**Disclaimer: I actually own zero of them, which makes me kinda sad :/ but its probably for the best, because if I did, they'd always be kissing, and there would be no crime...**

Jane continued on with her nightly routine, even after Maura's hast exit. Having dinner with her family excluding her father which had been becoming a regular occurrence as of late, she helped her Ma clean the kitchen like every other night as her little brothers watched last weeks DVRed Red Sox game. When the kitchen was clean, she slowly plodded her way upstairs to get ready for bed, as she was thinking about why Maura left so fast. Was Maura ashamed to be friends with Jane because she was different to the rest of the 'normal' makeup caking, hair straightening girls in her year.

Jane lay awake until after 3am that night worrying she had one something to mess up what she thought of was the best friendship she had ever had in less than 24 hours.

The next morning, Jane woke up at 6:15 like usual, she walked to the shower before either of her brothers could, she showered and three on a pair of old blue jeans, a white tank top, and her old black Converse.

Jane walked down the stairs to start preparing her brothers' breakfast like she had for the past 3 weeks, letting her mother sleep longer, when Frankie and Tommy came down to eat their breakfast, Jane decide it was time to go to school. She couldn't wait to see Maura again.

When Jane arrived at school, she walked to the library, because even though she walked to school, it was only 8:15.

She walked into the library and saw the back of Maura's crumples quaking from at a table across the room, she briskly walked over to the table and crouched down next to the chair Maura was sitting in and draped her arm around her new friend.

'Maur whats wrong' Jane murmured into Maura's hair.

'I-I- My- Jane- I can't- Ja-' is all Maura got out between sobs.

Jane just sat holding Maura, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear, waiting for her new friend to cry herself out.

**I'm sorry to stop it there but I'm in class, its really short and I'm not entirely happy with it i don't think. I kinda wanted a cliff hanger... Review? **

**Also follow me on **

**twitter, Sasha_Is_Queen**

**Instagram, swiftrizzolicastle (its usually rollypollrizzoli I've just had a challenge to change out for a week so ill be changing it back on 13 September 14) **

**Tumblr, you-look-gorgeous-my-friend**

**Facebook me, Bri Jasmin x **


End file.
